Three Little Words
by Acaybay
Summary: (Sonaze oneshot) Who would have known three tiny, little words could change my life forever. The pain still stings my heart as tears roll down my hazel lit eyes. I couldn't help, but think it was just yesterday when I last saw his sympathetic smile.


Warning, this is a Sonaze oneshot click the back button if you cannot stand this couple D:

I've spent about four days working on this, so I apologize if the story starts to drag on. Also, characters may seem slightly 'out of character', trust me, I've tried to keep them 'in character' as much as I possibly can. Though in order to progress, we need to break a few rules here and there. Also, I'm just a beginner at these angsty, romantic stories...so I apologize for the amateurish plot!

**Three Little Words (Sonaze)**

Who would have known three tiny, little words could change my life forever. The pain still stings my heart as tears roll down my hazel lit eyes. I couldn't help, but think it was just yesterday when I last saw his sympathetic smile.

It was supposed to be another Saturday hangout with my friend, Sonic. We had everything planned out. First we would head over to the movies and watch 'Kung Fu Panda' (I've wanted to see it for a while now), then we were going over to Ihop and eat some pancakes for lunch, after lunch we were going to spend some time at his house playing some videogames, then we were going to spend the rest of our Saturday with a sleepover (or how Sonic likes to call it, sleep bonding).

I looked in the mirror to see me purple colored hair covering every part of my face. I groaned in aggravation as I grabbed my red hair tie. How could Sonic think I'm pretty with such messy hair that's all over my entire head? I have no clue. I then took off my nightgown and wore my usual attire, a purple dress and my family's heirloom (my yellow band that I usually wear around my neck.

Looking at the mirror, a smile sketched upon my white muzzle. Nothing and I repeated to myself, nothing was going to ruin today. Oh, how a wave of irony creeps up my own spine as I think about it now.

Walking out my front door, I saw Sonic already waiting for me with his skateboard parked under one of his feet. Unlike all the other rich, teenage boys in the neighborhood, Sonic's family could never afford him his own personal car. After the big amount of money troubles they've endured they were only able to get a decent Nissan car instead of one of those fancy Toyotas or Hyundai's. Of course, considering that his mom and dad had to get to work on time, Sonic would always ride on his blue skateboard to school while the other students used their own cars.

"Hey Sonic," I called while unchaining my two wheeled, red colored bike, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," the blue hedgehog smiled back as he began to force the skateboard forward by pushing against the cemented sidewalk underneath. I followed close behind, pedaling at a pace in which Sonic could catch up very easily.

When we arrived at the theatre, Sonic took out his wallet as he was about to pay for our movie tickets. Once we got our tickets, we quickly made our way toward the snack bar.

I held two bottled cokes in my hand while Sonic brought the popcorn and M&Ms into the movie room.

Once we found a seat, we couldn't help but try to guess the answers for the ads on the screen. I tried to hold in the laughter that bubbled when Sonic answered "Jack Nelson!" one time.

As the room got darker, we became silent as the movie began. I couldn't help but feel Sonic's arm hesitating to wrap around me. What the heck was he trying to do? The movie wasn't scary, for all I knew it was a very comedic movie, so why is he trying to comfort. Of course, I pretended like I never knew and just kept my attention to the movie.

Once the movie finished, we both exited the dark room as the credit began. The both of us shared our favorite parts of the movie and our least favorite parts.

I always sighed in admiration whenever I heard Mantis's name.

I just loved the character to the extent of the whole world. To his friends, his size never mattered. No, it was the little green bug's fighting spirit that counted. Sonic rolled his eyes as he shared his thoughts on Tigress and Crane who were his two favorite characters. Setting foot outside the big white building was aggravating, the sun's heated rays bounced off both of us as found our vehicles. Thank goodness we were able to find a shady spot to set them down.

As we left the parking lot of the mall, Sonic and I both turned left toward Ihop for our lunch. I saw Sonic's best friend Silver at the podium of the entrance. The white hedgehog chuckled while Sonic just blushed. What was all that about?

"Hehe, come on I got your table ready!" he said as he lead us toward a comfy booth. He then asked us for our orders to which we both ordered our lunch.

Once Silver left, I saw Sonic scooting slowly toward me. I cocked an eyebrow. Once he made eye contact with me, he quickly scooted back to his part of the seat.

Ok, now that's getting a little weird. "Uh, you ok?" I asked him in a concerned tone.

Sonic just nodded his blue head, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"You sure? You seem a little tense, your never tense Sonic. What's up?"

"Ugh, you'll laugh at me…"

I held a look of offense. How could he think I'd laugh at what is bothering him? We maybe best friends, but I'm not THAT mean to him. "Come on Sonic, what's up? You can tell me…" I said trying to hide my hurt. Emerald green eyes looked at me with a sigh. Sonic then cleared his throat as he sat upright. "I, uh, sort of like someone…" he mumbled. It was audible enough for me to hear him.

My eyes widened with joy as I hugged him. I knew he finally found that special someone! Or well, ALMOST special someone.

Sonic just gave me a tiny smile, though it lacked that happy attitude he always showed.

"Yeah, yeah Blaze whoopdeedoo, but I already know she doesn't feel the same way…" Sonic told me as he played around with his straw. I rolled my eyes. "Sonic, you need to have a little bit of faith when it comes to love. Hey, you might never know! The girl you like might share the same feelings; they just don't want to show it," I smiled, placing a hand in his shoulder.

He sighed as he gave me a slight nod.

Silver soon approached our table with our orders. He settled our food down, and glanced over at Sonic. Something told me that there was something more to the sudden eye contact then I had thought. The ivory hedgehog gave him a quick thumbs-up and left.

As we both ate our lunch, Sonic and I held another one of our useless conversations about almost anything you could think of. I never understood our randomness to be honest. Heck, sometimes I wondered what kind of stupid weirdoes of two best friends we are.

Soon enough we finished our lunch, and Sonic quickly took the lead to the counter where we found Silver standing at once again.

"Hey, I'll pay for the lunch. Why don't you wait for me outside?" the blue hedgehog offered. I nodded and exited out, leaving a pouting Silver and a nervous Sonic alone.

I leaned against the entrance of the restaurant. My mind roamed around almost anything concerning Sonic. He definitely seemed out of character today, not by a lot but still out of character. I mean when did he ever hesitate to wrap his arm around someone let alone me? Was the movie even scary? And why wasn't he happy when he told me about liking a certain girl? Oh, that boy can worry me.

Suddenly, I felt an arm behind my neck, then, an arm covering my own mouth. "Nice golden necklace you got, too bad it's all mine…" the voice whispered.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Silver knocked on Sonic's forehead with irritation. "Dude, you had her! You freaking had her RIGHT there, and what happens? You flipped your chance to tell her how you really feel, that's what freaking happens! Sonic, don't you know Blaze cares about you enough to at least give you a chance at dating!?" the ivory hedgehog nearly shouted at the frowning cobalt hedgehog.

Sonic just stared at him, "Dude, what's the point? It's clear that Blaze only sees me as a brother rather than a boyfriend…"

The ivory hedgehog punched his friend's shoulder rather harshly.

"What's the point? I'll tell you what the point is! Blaze may love you like a brother, but she trusts you enough to at least give you a freaking chance for an actual relationship. You want to know how I know. Dude, the reason why she even trusts you is because you were the only one who took the time to hang out with her. Sure at first, Blaze wanted nothing to do with you, but now, all the feline ever does is talk about you! You don't see it, but I freaking do. Now, quit being a pathetic quitter and go out there and save Blaze from being attacked by that black hooded chameleon!" Silver cried as it took him about thirty seconds to recap what he just said.

"Wait, being attacked by a black hooded chameleon!? Sonic, there's your chance, save Blaze before that creature does any harm too her!"

The command didn't need to be repeated to the blue hedgehog. By the middle of Silver's last sentence, the blue hedgehog rushed out the door toward the crime scene.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Leave her alone!" I heard a familiar voice shouted as it attacked the blue scaled chameleon on top of me. It took me a second to recognize that it was Sonic. He kneeled down in a defensive stance as he wrapped his peach colored arms around me. I quickly leaned against him, trying to hide myself as much as possible.

The hooded figure stood up, stumbling a bit from Sonic's impact.

"Aw, how cute. The kid's trying to be a hero. Listen, do yourself a favor and stay out of this conflict if you know what's good for yourself…" the gruff voice told Sonic.

This only caused Sonic to wrap his arms even tighter around me, sinking me deeper into his protective hug.

"And let you have your way with Blaze? Ha, in another universe maybe, but not in this one!"

"I'm warning you hedgehog, stay out of this."

"Over my dead body!"

The chameleon grinned, "Care to make a bet on that?"

Slipping his gloved hand into his pockets, the blue colored chameleon pulled out a metal, one handed pistol. He raised his right hand and pointed the gun straight at us. I quickly grew frighten of what was about to happen. As gunshots rang out, my eyes shut tightly as I awaited the agonizing, bone shattering pain.

Weird, the pain should have been coursing through my veins right now…

Opening my eyes, I gasped quietly. It was Sonic, holding his arms out to his sides in a protective stance. "What…why?" I was so confused.

"Like. I said, I won't…let you have…your way with…Blaze," Sonic wheezed out as he fell behind; luckily, he was caught by me.

"Never say I never warned ya, hedgehog…"

Life seemed to pass slowly as I watched my best friend fighting for his life. Tears streamed down my muzzle. How could Sonic be so stupid as to use himself as a shield? Three holes lay on his chest where his heart was supposed to be. I felt his neck; the heart pulse was very faint but still there. It gave me a little bit of hope, enough to make me believe that he'd make it even though my mind told me he was good as dead right now

Opening his blue eyelids, Sonic looked straight at me. He wiped the tears off my muzzle and gave me a one of his happy smiles. "Don't cry…" he croaked.

Don't cry? He got shot three times, and he's telling me not to cry?

"Please Blaze; your face is prettier when you don't cry…"

"It is?"

Sonic chuckled as he hugged my body. It wasn't a tight hug, but it was still a hug none the less. My hazel eyes gazed down upon his emerald colored ones. They were losing that lively shine in them. I couldn't help but hug him back as tiny sobs escape my mouth. I felt Sonic's hand reached up and wiped my tears away once again.

"Blaze, promise me you'll be strong without me there beside you ok?"

"Sonic, you're going to make it. You're going to live…"

He chuckled again. "Blaze, don't…lie to yourself like that. We both now I'm…going to die whether we both…don't want it to happen, it's just the circle…of life happening…" Sonic rasped out. Sonic's voice was getting weaker; I could hear it, feel it! I refused to believe this was real even if I knew it was one hundred percent no joke.

"Blaze?" I heard his voice once more.

Looking up, Sonic claimed my head and pulled me towards him. We then shared a kiss. I don't know how it felt for Sonic, but it was as if everything near us just stopped. My eyes widened in shock.

Pulling away, Sonic held a content smile on his face.

"W-Why d-did you?" I asked in between sobs.

"That girl I mentioned…back there Blaze. The one…I said I fell in love…with. It was you…Blaze. All this time…I've been trying to…get you to realize that…I, I…"

"You what?"

"That I…love you, Blaze…"

My eyes widened in sorrow. No wonder why he was acting very strange today, he was trying to give me a sign. It all makes sense now. I fought back the pain of regret for not noticing any sooner. I hugged him close to me as I tried to not cry. "You're a beautiful woman…Blaze. When I first…met you, something told…me to talk to you. I don't know…what that something was, but…I'm glad I…listened to it," he paused, "Once I leave, I want you…to be strong and…remember you're not alone. Stay with Silver, he'll…keep you safe. I'll always be with you…in your own…heart…"

He fell limp as he finished his last words. I checked his neck, no pulse.

It was over. He was gone.

Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking in at my backside, I saw Silver kneeling down beside me. He smiled with half closed eyelids.

Like Sonic, Silver took his turn to wipe the tears off my muzzle. He hugged me caringly. I set Sonic's lifeless body down and grabbed him close.

"Let it out Blaze; don't keep your emotions cooped up…"

Following his advice, I collapsed into pitiful sobs. It was hard losing your best friend. It was hard losing possibly the only person who could've wrapped his arms around me and comfort me when I needed it the most. It was hard losing that tiny part of me that had shared the same feelings for Sonic as well. I kept on breaking down my emotions as time went on, and Silver was still there hugging me.

**The End**

Silver arrested the robber while Sonic and Blaze were having the cute little confession moment. Sorry, got lazy to keep writing on with the details. No, Silver and Blaze do not end up loving each other, they just become close comrades like in Sonic Next Gen, heh, nothing more!


End file.
